


The Day Before I Leave The Nest

by FukuroRoku (Rokusasu105)



Series: Broken Feathers [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Goodbyes, Kageyama is going to Tokyo and has to leave Hinata behind, M/M, plays after their third year in high school, so roughly half a year before the main BAKT story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 16:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokusasu105/pseuds/FukuroRoku
Summary: They both struggled on the day before Kageyama has to left for his sports scholarship in Tokyo. A day full of saying goodbyes and exchanging last touches.





	The Day Before I Leave The Nest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelli/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift for my lovely soulmate, Lelli. I love you so much and hope you enjoy this little piece about your favorite boys.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 
> 
> This is part of the "Broken Feathers" universe, with the main story "When Life Keeps Us Blind, Love Keeps Us Kind" a long BokuAkaKuroTsukki. It's a prolog and plays after their third year of high school, so roughly half a year before the main BAKT story. 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Thanks to [KarasuSole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zutaralover94/pseuds/KarasuSole/) for proof reading this work. Check out her EnnoTana fic :)
> 
>  
> 
> Please talk to me at Tumblr [FukuroRoku](https://fukuroroku.tumblr.com/)  
> Or at our Haikyuu Blog [owls-cats-crows](https://owls-cats-crows.tumblr.com/)  
> I would love it to chat with you about anything your mind comes up with.
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments and leaving Kudos would make my day.

„Hinata,” Kageyama called out. He walked into his room, looking around for the little sunshine. _His little sunshine_. “Hinata? Where are you?” Some giggling noises could be heard in the right corner of his room. Kageyama followed the noises and made a stop in front of his bed. “Shou… stop hiding in my suitcase.” He looked down on the suitcase on his bed. Hinata opened the zipper a bit and shiny eyes looked through the little slit. Kageyama had to smile, Hinata was really such a small person that he was able to fit in his suitcase.

"But you have to pack some love," Hinata whispered. Kageyama sighed and let himself fall onto his bed. He really wished he could just close the suitcase again and take Hinata with him.

“You know I want you to come with me.”

“I know. But they don’t want me…” a muffled sigh came out of the bag. Kageyama reached for the zipper and opened the suitcase fully. Messy orange hair greeted him. He ruffled it.

"Come here," Kageyama whispered and opened his arms. Hinata hesitated for a bit but climbed out of the bag and placed himself on Kageyama. "Are you jealous?" Hinata gasps.

"No!... Okay, maybe a little…" Hinata confessed and buried his face into Kageyama’s chest. “But I’m more sad than jealous…” Hinata sighed. Kageyama combed his fingers through the fluffy hair and hugged him tighter.

“Me, too.” Kageyama said. “but you can’t just leave this place. You love your job. And someone has to keep an eye on Hitoka.”

“Tadashi already has an eye on her…” Hinata chuckled. “But you are right, I love my job, I could never leave it. I would miss all my little kids.” Kageyama smiled lightly.

Hinata was really a good nursery teacher who loves all the children there. Maybe it was because Hinata was still like a little kid most of the times. He was so energetic, bright, friendly and so motivating. Kageyama loved that about him because Hinata was so much he wasn't himself.

“I know. And that’s because you have to stay here. You have a good reason.” Kageyama said. “You are my only reason I would stay….”

“Oh no. We don’t have this talk again. You will pack your things, go to Tokyo, take your sports scholarship and become a pro volleyball player in the national team! No excuses.” Hinata said in a strong voice, almost annoyed and looked Kageyama in the eyes. “At least one of us has to become a pro volleyball player.”

"Yes, yes," Kageyama responded and ruffled the messy hair again. "I will miss your hair." He said in thought.

“My hair?” Hinata raised an eyebrow. Oh, did he say that out loud?

"Yes, because I love to ruffle it," Kageyama said and ruffled it a bit more wildly. Hinata laughed. “And I will miss this.” Kageyama pulled Hinata closer and placed a kiss on the other's lips. It was soft and tender. A perfect match.

“Me, too.” Hinata hummed and kissed him back.

 

After they shared some more kisses and cuddles Kageyama had to pack his things for real this time. While he was walking around in his room, gathering all the clothes and other stuff he needs for his life in Tokyo, Hinata sat on his bed just watching him.

Hinata tried to memorize every move, every gesture Kageyama did, so he wouldn't forget them when he was away. It would be weird for them to be apart from each other. It was difficult to imagine that he wasn't able anymore to just walk over and hug Kageyama. They nearly spent every day together since their first year in high school. And now everything would change. They would be miles apart, only their phones as a connection. Hinata was sad, that he had to let go Kageyama. But this was what was best for him. He got an awesome chance to be a pro volleyball player, a chance Hinata would never get himself. So Hinata won't hold Kageyama back. He will support, motivate and encourage him the best he can, so he can live their dream for both of them.

Hinata tried to be optimistic as always. Shiny and bright like every day. But his smile crumbles a bit. He knew that he would miss Kageyama so bad. And he was anxious about their distance relationship. Would they manage that? Would they be able to live on their own without the other right next to them? Hinata just hoped they won’t fall apart through the time. They just have to make sure to call often and see each other when they can. Tokyo isn’t that far away, but it is still not around the corner.

“Shouyo…” a quiet voice interrupted his thoughts. Hinata hummed as a response. “We will get through this. Even miles apart I will still love you the same, and miss you, just like you will. I would never give up on this.” Hinata needed a moment to process the words he just heard. Kageyama was never good with words, only in some few important moments. Just like now. And he was glad that Kageyama said this out loud. Hinata weakly smiled.

“I know…”

 

* * *

 

 

They headed to the little grocery store Coach Ukai still runs. They met up with some of the old teammates to say goodbye to Kageyama and Tsukishima. It wasn't a surprise for any of them that Tsukishima would study in Tokyo. Everyone knew that he wanted to learn things Miyagi couldn't teach. And there were some guys in Tokyo Tsukishima was kind of attached to. He just never would admit that himself. 

"I'm so jealous you're getting Tsukki," Hinata said a bit grumpy.

“Are you kidding me? You’re keeping Yama and Yachi here. And all the others.”

“Okay… good point. But you have Oikawa.” Hinata added.

"I need at least one good friend I can relate to over there," Kageyama said.

“Are you trying to say that Tsukki isn’t a good friend?” Hinata asked him.

"You know what I mean. When he isn't available and too busy with his Tokyo boys," Kageyama explained.

"Oh! I totally forgot. You have Bokuto!" Hinata said like this was the statement which meant his win. Kageyama chuckled a bit.

“Yeah. Totally. I would rather say that Tsukishima has Bokuto-san. Or, to put it clearly, he has Kuroo-san and Akaashi-senpai always followed by Bokuto-san.” Kageyama giggled even more.

“Ohhhh. That’s so unfair, you even have Akaashi-senpai and Kuroo-san.” Hinata pouted. Before Kageyama could answer him, they arrived at the store, and someone spoke up.

“Who has Akaashi and Kuroo?”

“I would say you, from tomorrow on, Tsukishima.” Kageyama simply said. Tsukishima didn’t respond, but Kageyama saw the little lit in his eyes, everyone else would have missed. But after three years together they got kind of fond of each other. Kageyama just smiled at him.

Before the situation could get any more awkward Yamaguchi stepped towards them and hugged Hinata as a greeting. They quickly chatted up and walked into the store, Ukai’s deep voice greeted them.

“Now it’s kind of reversed, huh?” Kageyama said. Tsukishima just raised his eyebrow. “I’m leaving him and you’re getting back to him… or them.” Tsukishima’s eyes grew wide but then he sighed.

"Kind of," Tsukishima admitted.

“You know… I wanted to ask you something.” Kageyama started. Tsukishima gestured that he should continue. “How did you manage the distance? How difficult is such a relationship?” Tsukishima was a bit confused Kageyama asked him that, but he kind of tried to answer him. They were friends after all, and he knew Kageyama was just scared.

“I can’t give you advise on this.” Tsukishima tried.

“But…”

“We broke up. Or more correctly we never had such a relationship, I would say. So, I can’t help you.” Tsukishima said heading for the store, too.

"Wait. Who do you mean?" Kageyama was confused. Did he talk about Kuroo or Akaashi? Tsukishima turned around but kept walking.

“Both…” he whispered, a defeated tone in his voice. The door opened and he was greeted by Ukai as well.

“Both?” Kageyama asked, not hearable for anyone, but himself.

 

* * *

 

 

Everyone was there. The old team, those who already graduated and even some of their last team, they just left. It was nice to have them around to catch up on things for the last time for a while. The famous meat buns were giving around. A treat from the coach. They chatted and laughed and hugged and cried, saying their wishes and goodbyes and hopes of meeting up again.

Tsukishima seemed glad to leave this place but was still a bit sad to leave his close friends behind. Especially Yamaguchi. Kageyama was a bit more hesitant with his joy to leave Miyagi. And everyone understood.

Yamaguchi and Hinata both struggled to keep calm and composed. They had to let go their most important person. The best friend, which was around since they began to understand what friendship was. The boyfriend, which taught them how to love in the most crucial moments. And now was the time to test this bond. To test friendship and to test love. To test it over distance and to see if it really is deep friendship and love.

 

* * *

 

 

The walk home had a tense mood. Hinata held tight on Kageyama’s hand like he would disappear when he let go. Kageyama didn't feel any less tense himself. He knew this was their last night together for quite a time. And he wanted to make it a good last memory before he left. He squeezed Hinata's hand and tried to smile at him but failed because he looked into watery eyes.

“Shouyo.” He managed to say, the words almost caught up in his throat. “Don’t cry.” But this was effortless, the tears rolled down over Hinata’s cheeks and a sobbing noise could be heard. This sight broke Kageyama’s heart. He pulled Hinata into a tight hug and tried to calm him down. But the embrace just made it worse and Hinata cried out fully, burying himself into Kageyama’s chest. He placed his head on the fluffy hair and stroked his hand over Hinata’s back. His own tears freely leaving his eyes.

 

* * *

 

Kageyama placed Hinata onto his bed after he carried him the whole walk back home. Hinata was wrapped around him tightly, the fear of losing him too big. Kageyama hovered above him, wiping away some tears and kissing away the rest. Hinata grabbed onto Kageyama’s shirt pulling him closer.

“Tobio…” Hinata whispered into his ear still shaky from his crying. Kageyama always melted when Hinata called him by his first name. It was his favorite sound on earth.

Kageyama pressed his lips on Hinata’s and wrapped himself around him. Hinata accepted the kiss immediately and the tension got away a bit. The kiss escalated quickly into a heated mood. Exploring tongues meeting each other. Clothes pulled from bodies and thrown on the floor. Hands traveling over soft skin. Sweet spots getting touched by the other.

Both knew this was the last time to be this close for some weeks, so they tried to make the best out of the time they had. They were silent, except for some tender whispers of _I love you_. Keeping the pleasure high and trying to keep their voices low. Leaving some marks on the other so they wouldn’t forget, until they were an exhausted bundle of limbs embracing each other, seeking the warmth of love.

Neither of them wanted to think of the next day. The day when they had to say goodbye, waving their hands in the distance, holding back tears. Hugging it out until the last moment, kissing until their lips were red. The day when the test will begin, to prove if this love was just a teenage summer love or if they would be the ones they want to spend the rest of their life with. But truthfully, all of this, both of them just wanted the other to be happy.

 

 

 

 


End file.
